Conventional power and data systems provide a variety of interconnections and flexibility. Power and data systems may be inserted into openings formed in floors (including elevated floor systems) and walls, and integrated into furniture, such as tables, desks, and other office furniture. So-called “poke-through” electrical or data units are typically cylindrical or box-like in overall shape, with circular, rectangular, or square surfaces that are exposed in an area where access to electrical power and/or electronic data is desirable. The exposed portion of the electrical or data unit often includes a bezel that is positioned atop or flush with the exposed floor surface, wall surface, or furniture surface to which the unit is mounted. The bezel generally defines an opening through which the unit's electrical power and/or electronic data outlets are made accessible to users in a work area or the like. If a bezel-receiving opening in the exposed surface is not cut or otherwise formed orthogonal (perpendicular) to the plane of the exposed surface, the bezel may not mount straight and flush with the exposed surface, creating an undesirable appearance and possibly a trip hazard or an area where dirt and debris collects. This may be corrected by re-drilling the opening, but re-drilling may result in an oversized bore and the inability to secure the poke-through unit at the bore.